This proposal requests support from the BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant program for automated peptide synthesis instrumentation. This equipment will be used principally to produce peptides which can then be used for the production of antisera which specifically recognize individual proteins or specific regions within a single protein. These sera will be powerful tools for use in studies of fundamental biological phenomena in the areas of gene regulation, cellular metabolism, developmental biology, neurobiology and plant biology.